Our Love
by Rhapsodydreaming
Summary: NiGHTS doesn't think it's safe. Reala wants it to stay forever. Rated T because I don't trust myself, set in post - JoD environment. NiGHTSxReala


Control

By RhapsodyDreaming

Nighttime in Nightmare was very similar to nighttime on the moon: Cold, dark, and full of emptiness. If you managed to find any source of warmth, the wisest thing to do was to cling to it, or risk freezing to death on the barren landscape, forgotten for the rest of eternity. Even the native Nightmaren – who had adjusted to the harsh climate – followed the warmth rule.

The same rule applied to Reala and NiGHTS. The two lovers were snuggled up to each other, side by side, on a couch in Reala's palace. Both were silent, each trying to get the most out of being together. Reala's persona mask framed eyes were closed, so it was hard to determine whether he was asleep or simply thinking. At last, NiGHTS spoke.

"Ree…" she started.

"We really need to stop meeting like this," muttered Reala at the same time as NiGHTS. They stopped talking, and looked at each other for a second.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda!"

"No, you!"

Two minutes passed as the couple went back and forth over who owed whom a soda, until their playful laughter decreased into soft chuckling and then nervous snickering, before dying entirely.

"As I was saying," continued NiGHTS, "I…I don't believe… we should meet…"

Reala interrupted to give her a quick peck on the lips.

"Shhh, don't talk, love." He sighed sadly. "I know what you're going to say – We shouldn't see each other anymore because Will and Helen might find out, or even worse, Wizeman. None of them want us together – the kids and that old bird feel threatened by my presence, and you're on Wizeman's number one wanted list."

"Forbidden love…" sighed NiGHTS.

"Even then, it doesn't mean that we shouldn't see each other anymore," argued Reala. "We just have to be more careful."

He got no response from NiGHTS, so he kissed her again.

That time he got a response. "Strange hearing _that_ coming from you, Reala." Mumbled NiGHTS, solemnly. "Normally you're the sensible, loyal one. Do you realize that if Wizeman catches you with me, both of us are doomed?"

Reala couldn't think of a response. NiGHTS continued.

"In fact, it's not even the fact that someone might find out that scares me. What scares me is you… your foolhardy actions could get you hurt, and I would die if anything were to happen to you."

Reala noticed tears welling up in her eyes. He hugged her close to his body.

"Listen, Reala," said NiGHTS, sobbing, "I need you. I don't know what I would do if you were to die. It's unexplainable why, but you complete me. Please Reala, don't leave me, please don't leave me…"

Reala, now close to tears himself, let NiGHTS bury her head in his chest. Casting his head towards a nearby open window, he noticed that it was sunrise.

"NiGHTS…" He smoothed down her hat. "NiGHTS, it's time for you to go. It's sunrise."

NiGHTS looked up. She saw that it was, indeed, sunrise. Without a word, she kissed Reala goodbye, opened the window, and was gone.

Epilogue

Reala had gotten NiGHTS out of his room just in time. The moment she had left, the doorknob to his room started to wiggle. The door opened to reveal Donbalon, in all his fruity glory, Standing at the door.

"Donny, what are you doing here?!" Reala snarled, once again taking on a militaristic strictness.

Donbalon answered coolly, in his cracking, wheezing, high pitched voice, "I was just passing by and I just happened to hear voices coming from your room."

Reala's eyes narrowed. "Were you spying on me?"

Donny, avoiding conflict, quickly said "Oh whell. I guess it was just my schizophrenia acting up again. Oh whell…" He floated away silently from Reala's door. A few seconds later, Reala heard his laughter floating down the hall.

"Eeh heh heh heh…"

NiGHTS had been flying for thirty minutes before she came to her destination, Crystal Castle. There, she saw Helen and Will playing, with Owl watching them closely. She landed a little bit away from the group. Helen and Will ran over to her, while owl flitted along like he usually did.

"You're late." Muttered Owl, without looking at her. He glanced over. "I was able to watch them for awhile."

NiGHTS simply nodded. Will, being the more observant of the two, noticed tearstains on NiGHTS' face and asked "NiGHTS, have you been crying?"

NiGHTS realized that she still had tearstains on her cheeks. She quickly wiped them off. "N – No dear, I haven't…"

There was an awkward moment of silence.

Read, rate, and review, please. And yes! Donbalon is the new Jackle.


End file.
